Lullaby
by Ecstatic Grim
Summary: Loving someone is a curse. AU/Slash/Char Death.


Title: Lullaby

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Loving someone is a curse. Character Death. AU, Slash.

We never knew. He was in pain. He was sad. And we never knew.

Hermione Granger had a great mind. A mind she felt betrayed by when she couldn't see the slow destruction of her friend. She didn't see…or perhaps she didn't want to see what was happening to her friend; she couldn't decide. She thought his smile was beautiful. It was kind. It was forgiving. It was refreshing and hopeful to see. It also masked away his pain that has broken him beyond repair. She never felt more like a failure in life than she did now.

Red hair with a temper to match, Ronald Weasley was as brash as ever. He snapped at a lot of things. He never really did think of the consequences when he gets riled up until after it is done. His jokes were tactless and cruel even when done unknowingly. He grew up, matured some. What he never grew out of was the constant jealousy. It was always present. It was like a constant whisper. He saw his friend breaking. He thought his friend deserved a little pain. He thought he was a friend. But, after seeing what had happened. He never felt more ashamed of himself.

Ambition was what led Draco Malfoy to be a part of the house named Slytherin. It also led to his disastrous first meeting with most people. He had no friends, only allies. It led to one lonely life. His mother tried to coddle him but he slowly pulled away. He did have someone though. It was at a time when he was at the lowest point in his life. He met him. He barged into his life as if he owned it. But, of course it was only him that managed to do it accidentally. They both became friends. Something very few knew. He saw that his friend was slowly fading. He tried to help so much but couldn't do anything. All he could do was stay by his side and hope for the best. Draco has never felt so helpless in his life.

Dean Thomas entered a relationship with one Seamus Finnigan after having an occasional lay with one another. He never knew that Seamus was with another then. He thought he was the only one. When Seamus told him that he was the only one and that he broke it off with the other, he was happy. He was elated. As the relationship progressed, he wondered who the other person was. His lover had that look sometimes. Dean didn't know what to think. He can only hope for the best.

Seamus Finnigan had an amazing lover whom was caring, wonderful and thoughtful. He botched it up when he started an affair with Dean Thomas though. He was caught in bed with Dean by his lover but Dean certainly didn't know it as they were in the throes of passion and lust. The only reason that he knew that he was caught was from a polite note telling him that they are broken up as well as the reason why. Even though he loved Dean…there's still some part of him that loved him. He knew that it was him that ruined everything. It was his biggest regret.

Harry Potter was a charming young man. What made him different was a prophecy that foretold his great power. His magic however, was also sick. The line he gained from conquest has tainted his magic and given him a curse. After the war, he figured that, as an auror, he wouldn't have such a long lifespan. He figured that since he was going to die early, there wouldn't be a chance for him to fall in love. But fell he did. It was quick and painless. He had that relationship for years. He thought that it was going great and they were going somewhere. He was horrified when he saw his lover, Seamus in bed with his once schoolmate Dean Thomas.

Harry immediately left after watching the scene. His magic, angry at the betrayal, wished to kill. However, being mortal and having a heart. He couldn't do so. Killing others would also go against his very being. That was the beginning of a yearlong torture for him. His heart and magic warred within him. He can feel the pain resulting from that which grew by the day. At the one year mark, when the pain was at its highest. With a smile and a tearful grief-stricken face, he said good bye.

Every single person Harry knew and held dear to heart was called over to Gringotts for a will reading. All of them didn't know what was happening since they didn't know it was Harry's will. As everyone stated in the will has gathered. The goblin started, "This is the will reading of Harry James Potter, it was activated by the enchantment made on the paper that states Harry James Potter is now deceased."

"To begin, Mr. Potter has left us a letter to be read in the will reading:

_Hey guys…Surprise! Considering that this was only to be read once I have passed, I can only say that I'm dead. Thank goodness too. I know it doesn't seem right of me to say that, wanting to die that is but it is what it is. What happened was a fault in the line of Slytherin. They have great magics in their line but they also have a great curse. The curse is known as the Medusa's Curse. I'm pretty sure most of you don't know what that curse is as it is quite obscure. The curse is some sort of a love curse. In the past, the Slytherin line has been rather cruel to their spouses. The spouses never really minded the cruelty since they loved the Slytherins. That love was crushed and destroyed once more and more spouses found that their lover had affairs which broke their heart. One day, one of the spouses had enough and on his deathbed, he cursed the entire line. That didn't make the curse stick though for it takes more for a true curse to stick so to say. The incident somehow got repeated again and again until somehow magic heard the plea and thus placed the curse upon the Slytherin line._

_The curse made the Slytherin line a bit loveless. None would wish to love them. Only those who are truly made for them could love them. This is probably why most of those within Slytherin line went insane. This is also why the Slytherin line died down. One of the Slytherins did found love though…only to have her lover cheating on her. Crushed by the betrayal…her magic sought to destroy her lover but she couldn't for her heart held her lover dear. The two things were warring each other and it literally destroyed her slowly inside by turning her slowly into a stone. You might wonder why it applied to me since I am not descended from Slytherin. I'm sorry to say but I am a Slytherin by rights of conquest. Unfortunately, whilst that would give me great magics, it did kill me since I fell._

_I hope…I so dearly hope that I am the last of the Slytherin line. As I write this will…the pain grows. I wouldn't wish any of this unto any of you. It's a sad existence. To not find love or to find love and risk quite literally everything. I believe I should say my good byes now._

_Hermione, I hope you strive for the best you can be. You are by far the most brilliant witch I know. The sky is not even your limit. Ron…I sometimes wonder what life would be like if I switched places. Perhaps, if I was in your shoes, I would be filled with negativity too. You should learn to let that go to be as happy as you can be._

_Draco. I know you tried to help me…but I'm sorry to say, as evident from this, you can't. It's one of those things I think. Dementors can't be killed, this cursed can't be cured. Thank you though for trying._

_Dean, I hope…I truly hope you can find happiness with Seamus. I felt like I had never done enough for him. I never truly felt more useless when in my relationship._

_Seamus, know that I love you. Even on my deathbed I am forever thinking of you. When I caught you in bed with Dean, it was painful. My heart though was still forgiving. My magic though, not so much. I never realized how painful it was to war with yourself until now. You are what got me through the pain. It sounds odd but it's true. I remembered the time when you asked me out and I said no. You never gave up until I said yes. I never regretted it for a second. You taught me to love and to see the world through your eyes. It was wonderful. It was amazing. I loved it. I loved every second of it. I don't know what led you to have an affair…I can only tell myself that it was my fault for not being enough for you. The pain grows by the day but I will definitely conquer it as if I don't, I might regret my actions. I love you…forever."_

He was in pain. He was sad. We never knew.

_**FIN**_


End file.
